eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Manabu Yukimitsu
Manabu Yukimitsu (雪光 学, Yukimitsu Manabu) is the bench player and later a Wide Reciver of the Deimon Devil Bats. Apperance Personality Yukimitsu is studious person as her Mother expect him but wasn't good at sport and indecisive on what should he do besides studying he later discover American Football and join the Deimon Devil Bat so could at least have good memories after High School but couldn't play in any games due to his poor athletic ability until he finally gets to play during the Kanto Tournament and score a touchdown during the game against Shinryuji Naga with his analytical abillities Plot Zokugaku Arc He makes his first appearance after watching the Zokugaku vs Deimon exhibition match. He has a big forehead with a prominent widow's peak, which appears consistent with the first signs of male pattern baldness. He initially combs his hair back, emphasising this even more. His mother wants him to be a studious person and makes him study from day till night in addition to going to cram school (even his name means "study"). Yukimitsu has missed many festivals and games throughout his childhood and youth, and regrets it terribly. After watching the match between Zokugaku and Deimon, he decides to join the Japanese Football club to fulfill his dreams; to be a winner, to be part of a game, rather than studying all day. He wanted to have sweet memories of his high school that didn't have anything to do with studying, even if he just played once. Nasa Alien Arc Yukimitsu was able to pass Hiruma's "Tower of Hell" qualifying test due to Hiruma's intervention. He's usually sitting on the bench; supporting the main players and waiting for a chance to play with them. A couple of times, he has inadvertently inspired plays, such as the tactic of neutralizing the Shuttle Pass with the Nasa Aliens, (when Cerberus bit his wrist), which gave Sena the idea of tackling the muscular and well-built American quarterback by the arm, rather than the midsection. Though not physically fit, Yukimitsu has a talent for memorizing plays and pass routes. Death March Arc He is the third member of the "Deimon's Smart Trio," with Mamori and Hiruma. He trains just as hard, if not harder, than everyone else. At one point during the Death March in America, Yukimitsu nearly gave up and was in danger of being cut from the team (he collapsed from exhaustion). However, thanks to Sena, he was able to muster up the courage to complete the Death March (Sena carried him for a short period of time, then Yukimitsu thanked him and even re-ran the segment where Sena had carried him!). He also helped Natsuhiko study for his entrance exam into Deimon, where he discovered that Suzuna's brother could learn things by associating them with football. Autumn Tournament Arc Though he wasn't chosen as a regular at the start of the Fall Tournament, he finally begins to play when the Devil Bats had to face against the Shinryuji Nagas. He was initially thought of as a joke, but that was all according to Hiruma's scheme. Though he lacks Hiruma's animal cunning, Yukimitsu's mind is a force to be reckoned with. Kanto Tournament Arc Combing his hair forward between the start of Fall Tournament and the Shinryuji game (notably de-emphasising his apparent baldness), he was the first to score a touchdown against the Nagas, defeating both Ikkyu and Agon to do so. As of now, he is part of the offensive line for Deimon's pass strategies. Determined as he is to succeed with the Devil Bats, Yukimitsu has yet to tell his overbearing mother that he's on the team, much less playing in the Fall Tournament. At the start of the game against Ojo, Yukimitsu is put into play early. This is a surprise to everyone since he never had enough stamina to last throughout an entire game. In chapter 229, he finally makes a catch that resulted in 2-yards. However, near the end of the 4th quarter, his lack of overall stamina finally catches up to him, causing him to collapse on the field, and consequently taken out of the remainder of the game. As Deimon becomes battered in the final seconds of the game with Ojo approaching the goal line, Sena (Ishimaru in the anime) is sent off with a bloody nose and Hiruma needs to choose a replacement. Based on Yukimitsu's peerless determination and will, Hiruma chooses him and sends him back out where he faces off against Shin. Completely unable to stop Shin's drive to the end zone, Yukimitsu realizes Ojos plan at the last second -to score exactly as the timer reaches zero- and instead pushes Shin from behind, forcing him to make the touchdown with 1 second remaining and giving the Devil Bats one last chance to catch up. His strength exhausted, he then leaves the field as Sena comes back on for the final play. During the finals of the Kanto Tournament, Yukimitsu is surprised at Deimon's win over the Dinosaurs and is overjoyed that he will be participating in the Christmas Bowl. During the ceremonial party, he found out that his mother already found about his football activity, but instead of chewing him out, she became proud of him, thanks to Hiruma convincing her (disguised as homereoom teacher) to let him play, since it will look good on his CV. During coaching with Tetsuma, he was told by Kid and Tetsuma to keep his track on his pass route no matter what, despite got hard pressed or having low physical stats. After high school, Yukimitsu attends Shuuei Medical College and plays football on their team with Ichiro Takami. He comes to see Sena play in Enma University in the last chapter. Relationship Deimon Devil Bat Sena Kobayakawa Yoichi Hiruma Techniques/Strategies *'Option Route' - Yukimitsu's main skill lies in the ability to calculate the positions of the opposing team members and where they are going to run, in relation to where Hiruma can throw the ball, allowing him to instantly choose the place to receive the pass. His many years of studying allow him to make snap judgements as to which option to take. *'In-motion' - Before the actual play begins, a player behind scrimmage can move anywhere as long as it's behind scrimmage. This was useful for trick play and confusing enemies. He once helps Deimon lines to break through the center of Shinryuji defense using this (although only slightly, but thanks to him, they wins in numbers). Trivia *Yukimistu's first appearance in an official match was in the match against Shinryūji Naga. *Yukimitsu is one of the Deimon "Brainy Trio" members along with Mamori and Hiruma. *Yukimitsu is arguably one of the most intelligent players on the Deimon Devil Bats other than Hiruma. *Yukimitsu paired up with Ishimaru and Komusubi on the Deimon School Festival to form "Team Boring" who actually won the Festival to everyone's surprise. *He has a sister named Hotaru (who is surprisingly very beautiful compared to her brother and mother)﻿ *In investigation file #045 it's mentioned that he owns a turtle.﻿ Navigation Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deimon Devil Bats Category:Wide Recievers